marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Warlock (Earth-11584)
History "You say I am perfection. Yet I am also incomplete. So if I was completed, I would be no longer be perfected? Your logic is flawed...father?" '''Adam Warlock '''is an artificial human created by the High Evolutionary, Herbert Wyndham. Being an artificially created lifeform, Warlock is endowed with what the Evolutionary termed the "genetic memory" of several different races, including the Skrulls, the Kree, Xanadarians and others. This memory is what granted Warlock intelligence upon his awakening on Counter-Earth, though this was also likely due to the Soul Stone that was placed on him as well. When the High Evolutionary found Nebula, the daughter of Thanos, alone on Xandar, he brought her to Counter-Earth seeking a power source for his creation, and thought that her cybernetics might be the answer. While this was a lost cause at the time, he did convince Nebula to tell him the location of the Soul Stone, which served as a viable alternative. The Evolutionary did little studying of the Stone, treating it merely as a means to an end. Thusly the Evolutionary (and by extension his creation) has little knowledge of what the Soul Stone can actually do. This information may have eventually become known to the Evolutionary, had he been able to more fully complete his "perfect" lifeform. However, Warlock was prematurely released from his cocoon by the actions of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta, just as the High Evolutionary was attempting to extract unique genetic information from Peter Quill to graft onto Warlock's DNA. Confronted with his creator, Warlock did not live up to Wyndham's idea of "perfect," causing the High Evolutionary to deem Warlock a failure and set about trying to redo his experiment on another world, destroying Counter-Earth in the process. Though Warlock was only a few hours old, he saw the logical fallacy within Wyndham's mindset (namely that no lifeform could ever be perfect) and stood with the Guardians against his "father", who was seemingly killed in the destruction of the planetoid. Following this, Warlock was offered the chance to travel with the Guardians to another world, but Adam chose to strike out on his own in order to find his place in the universal balance, and perhaps learn more about the Soul Stone that was now a part of him. In this efforts, he found his way to the museum/menagerie of the Collector, Taneleer Tivan. It is likely, he discovered, that he was drawn to the powers of the Reality Stone that Tivan had in his possession. After a short stay with the Collector (and fending off Tivan's attempts to procure the Soul Stone) Warlock left the Collector's museum and was approached by the embodiment of Universal Judgement, the Living Tribunal. He was given the task of collecting the Infinity Stones for him, so that the Tribunal could remove them from the universe. Warlock went after Tivan first, and quickly found himself confronted both by Captain Marvel (who had been alerted to events at Knowhere by Nick Fury courtesy of some time-traveling heroes) and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who were also in pursuit of the Reality Stone and had the Space Stone already in their possession. Warlock hid himself from the group when the Mad Titan Thanos arrived and claimed the two stones for himself. He then followed Thanos to Earth, allowing him to gather the Mind Stone and the Time Stone before interceding on Thanos' orbital platform and attempting to secure the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. Thanos was able to defeat Warlock and briefly hold all six stones, however was tricked into assuming a noncorporeal form, allowing his daughter Nebula to acquire the Gauntlet herself, and in turn eventually allow Warlock to get it. Warlock used the Gauntlet first to undo the deaths that Thanos had caused on Earth and then used it to eliminate Thanos from existence, before turning the Gauntlet over to the Tribunal and departing with him, eager to learn more about the advanced workings of the universe. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of the Infinity War, Warlock confronted Thanos earlier than expected (and did not witness him on Knowhere with Captain Marvel) and instead tried to confront Thanos with the Soul Stone directly. This did not work in his favor, as Thanos' victory in the Soul World within the Stone caused Warlock a severe amount of pain and allowed Thanos to kill him immediately after procuring the Stone. Powers & Abilities * Energy Manipulation: It was thought that Warlock's powers of energy manipulation were derived from the Soul Stone, but that has been shown to not be the case. However, he is not as capable at energy manipulation as other cosmic beings. * Durability: Warlock is able to survive in the vacuum of space without any deletrious effects. * Flight and Super Strength: As a result of his genetic modifications, Warlock possesses the inherent abilities of flight and super strength, far beyond the levels of even Drax the Destroyer. * Cosmic Awareness: The High Evolutionary programmed Warlock with a sense of cosmic awareness, making him sensitive to certain types of cosmic energies, and also granted Warlock a sort of cloak against others with this same awareness. Weaknesses Since Warlock is newly born, he is not very experienced, despite the genetically programmed knowledge the Evolutionary gave him. It is likely that he does not fully understand the extent of his powers, nor that he is even capable of using all of them at the present time. At one time Warlock was the keeper of the Soul Stone, but that is no longer the case. Film Details Adam Warlock appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters